The Route of Destiny
by OmiPendragon17
Summary: A Sequel to "Your Great Desire" (took place a few days after the last chapter) How will Eagle cope with the growing relationship between his love interest Hikaru and his best friend Lantis? Lantis x Hikaru, Eagle x Hikaru - Focuses on Eagle's unrequited love after the previous FF


This is the sequel to my previous MKR FF: "Your Great Desire"

This is a 3 chappie (excluding prologue) Lemon FF

The events in this FF happened a few days after the last chappie from the above-mentioned FF.

Lantis x Hikaru on Chapter I (Lemon)

Eagle x Hikaru on Chapter II (Lime)

Lantis x Hikaru on Chapter III (Lemon)

Warning: This is going to be a very sad FF for Eagle, I'm sorry.

*Note: I do not own MKR

Prologue:

To change the usual setting, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and everyone else was invited to Chizeta for a night of festive dining. It was a humble celebration to commemorate the friendship between Cephiro, Chizeta and the rest of the countries.

Chizeta is a very small country with a climate just a little hotter than the rest. Everyone wore something less layered and more comfortable. As valued guests, Umi, Fuu and Hikaru were given honorary traditional dresses to wear for the event. Umi, having worn a similar outfit before, somehow knew what to expect and indeed, she wasn't disappointed. For Fuu, she was given a mint-green off-shoulder top. It was emblazoned with generous amounts of emerald. The bottom part of her dress was similar to Tatra's except for the color scheme and for the fact that the fabric used for her pants was more sheer, giving a good idea of how nice her legs were shaped. Fuu tried her best to cover her belly with a shawl as she shyly walks towards the dining hall with her best friends. Umi was given a navy blue tube top adorned with Sapphires. Her skirt was similar to the one she had previously worn in during her first encounter with the princesses only this time; it was more majestically adorned with dangling jewels, gold, sapphire and other sea-colored rhinestones. Through the years, she had grown to be more comfortable and confident in herself that this time, she was actually pretty eager to flaunt her Chizeta outfit. Lastly, Hikaru was given a sakura-pink halter top with a neckpiece compose of rubies and gold. The part covering her bosoms was made with royal silk but the layer beyond that which was supposed to cover her belly, was so sheer, it's hard not to notice how she has grown to be more womanly in shape. She shared similar lower clothing to that of Fuu's only hers was adorned further by rubies and orange topaz symbolizing fire.

As the 3 entered the royal banquet hall, everyone was surprised at their daintiness.

Ferio gulped as Fuu sat beside him. It was the first time he had seen Fuu in such revealing attire and he couldn't hide his blush of excitement. Umi sat between Ascot and Clef who both didn't know where to look. Hikaru sat between Lantis and Eagle who, similar to Ferio, was caught blushing seeing Hikaru scantily clad for the first time.

Caldina was teasing everyone because of such reactions. As they proceeded to eat, Hikaru was trying to reach for a piece of the dessert prepared near the center of the table. As she stretches her arm towards the plate, Eagle noticed a generous amount of her side bust which her halter top failed to cover sufficiently. His jaw dropped as he enjoyed the view until Lantis noticed what's going on. The vision ended immediately after Lantis covered Hikaru with his cloak, staring almost greedily at his friend, Eagle.

He then preceded to hand Hikaru the dessert she was naively reaching for.

"Thank you!" She happily and innocently reached for the sweets without noticing how and why Lantis covered her from Eagle's vision.

Despite growing a little physically, Hikaru's personality didn't changed. And despite supposed to be losing her innocence to Lantis a few days ago, it was apparent she has too many of it left, with a lot more things to learn and understand about worldly pleasures, desires and seductions.

"These are really good, here you should try this" she gave Lantis a piece and eagerly waited for his reaction

"It's very sweet, they're delicious" He smiled

"yupp, Eagle would you like to try one?" She offered a piece to him as well

He knew Lantis was carefully watching his every move. He pretended to look at the dessert she was holding, smiled and politely declined.

He had previously decided to give up his feelings for her, trying to unsuccessfully diminish his emotions for her. He had sworn to let her go and be happy with someone who he assumes to be more deserving for her affection, his best friend; Lantis. As the days go by, he was beginning to realize how harder it was.

Instead of his sentiments for the fire knight fading, it was oddly growing as Lantis was beginning to see him less of a rival therefore giving him more opportunities to spend time with Hikaru without any suspicions. And as he does, does senses never left him.

After what happened at the banquet, Lantis realized that Eagle still holds a special interest for Hikaru and wasn't happy about the discovery at all.

Before everyone has finished dining, the princesses of Chizeta, with the influence of Caldina, announced that due to a rather limited space, they will have to spend the night with a partner, reassuring that the rooms are pretty big anyway and they should have no problem sleeping comfortably.

Initially, Hikaru wanted to share rooms with Umi and Fuu but Ferio has opted to choose Fuu as his room mate and Fuu had already obliged at the invitation. Lantis then offered Hikaru if she was willing to spend the night with him. Part of her was looking forward to spending more time with him but part of her didn't want to leave any friend alone so she hesitantly looked at Umi as if asking for her permission if it's going to be ok for her.

Umi in return looked at the astonishingly handsome Youngman giving her friend the invite. She noticed how he was protectively covering Hikaru's skin from being exposed which found rare in most gentlemen. She smiled at her best friend reassuringly.

"I think I want to spend some time with Presea"

With Umi's affirmation, Hikaru accepted Lantis' invite. As they were leaving, Umi whispered:

"I know Hikaru's in good hands with you"

"Umi…" Presea approached her

"I'm really happy you wanted to spend time with me but I'm afraid I have to head back to Cephiro. Master Clef has asked me to take care of something urgent, I'm afraid I won't be able to spend the night here in Chizeta but I'll return as soon as I can"

"Oh, I see…" She looked at Caldina who had clung on to Lafarga.

"Ascot, why don't you be Umi's room mate?" suggested Caldina with a grin

"I…..uh… if… that's ok with you Umi" Ascot was turning red

Umi still sees Ascot as a child, she never thought of him as someone whom she can be involved with romantically.

"Ascot? Well I guess, it's been a while since we had a nice long chat"

But then her look fell upon Clef

"Master Clef, will there be another room for you?" She concernedly asked.

"I think I'll go back to Cephiro with Presea"

"I see… but if the rooms are as big as they say, you can share our room for tonight if you want to" She offered.

"We can always set an extra bed for you master Clef, true enough, the rooms are very spacious, and each even has its own Jacuzzi" Tarta added.

Due to their insistence, Clef politely obliged.

Inside their luxurious room, Hikaru was thrilled to see a Jacuzzi big enough for 2-3 people. She was very eager to use it but Lantis was more eager to use it with her.

He had in fact, seen her bare, he had in fact, touched her, owned her. But she still has some insecurities left, she was still shy showing herself naked in front of the man she loves.

"Ugmmmmmm, I… "

"I'll go right ahead so you can change" He knew what her eyes were trying to say.

Lantis headed over to the bathroom where the Jacuzzi was and placed himself comfortably, waiting for Hikaru, eager but unobvious that he was still nervous. Still very cautious like the first time he touched her, treating her like a fragile soul.

After a few minutes Hikaru came in with a pink towel wrapped around her. She joined him in the waters while without taking it off and began to relax beside Lantis.

He wrapped her in an eternal embrace as they enjoy the soothing currents of the water.

She was beginning to doze off when she felt his hands trailing from her shoulders down to her hips. She looked up at him and he kissed her.

End of Prologue


End file.
